


A light to brighten the knight.

by asheykat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheykat/pseuds/asheykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will try to continue this, it may be slow going though ^.^. Written for my friend, whose OTP is dersecest. I apologize if either of the characters are out of character, I will do my best to do them properly. I may find myself writing more as Dave than Rose though. If I remember all the plans I can think of for it while I'm actually writing it should be very interesting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A light to brighten the knight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCrowing1432](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowing1432/gifts).



> I will try to continue this, it may be slow going though ^.^. Written for my friend, whose OTP is dersecest. I apologize if either of the characters are out of character, I will do my best to do them properly. I may find myself writing more as Dave than Rose though. If I remember all the plans I can think of for it while I'm actually writing it should be very interesting.

You sat in your usual spot at the lunch table, occasionally giving a smile to one of Johns jokes, but honestly not listening. That was ok because your twin, Dirk, was covering for you and responding whenever Jake didn't have something witty to say. You were too distracted by the girl across from you. She had short blonde hair that framed her face perfectly, even with her black hairband pulling back her bangs. Her name was Rose, as Roxy had been so polite as to slur in your direction. She was apparently Roxy's sister, even though she was new here. You guess there was some weird shit going on with their family and Rose had been staying with someone else for awhile. You never really understood the shit that spewed from Rox's mouth, most likely because most of the time she was sloshed beyond belief, no matter how intelligent she was. You sat there looking at the girl from behind your shades, trying to figure out why she caught your attention more than anyone else at this fucking school did. Even Terezi, who you had dated for quite some time even though it all went down hill rather fast, did not grab your attention the same way she did. She just had this feeling about her. Your head snapped when you heard someone say your name, a smirk playing on your lips as Karkat ranted at you for being an insolent douchebag who needed to pay attention. "Ah but Karkat, if I payed attention the entire foundation of our friendship would crumble. It'd be like the fucking Roman Empire, it just would not be able to withstand the shock of what was happening around it. All of the walls would turn to dust and the habitats would be confused and scrambling to get a grip on reality." You couldn't help but smile a bit as he glared at you. "Fuck you, Strider, and fuck your stupid metaphors. I actually had something somewhat important I needed to talk to you about you asshole." You rolled your eyes, not that he could see it. "Fine, fine Karkat. I will amuse you just this once. What the fuck do you want this time? Do you need my expertise romance advice again?" You could have sworn you heard a cackle and it made your eye twitch. Karkat blushed and glared even more at you. "No, fuck you we both know if anyone is giving anyone romantic advice it's me giving it to you. You don't even know the first step in successfully wooing a girl, you just use your stupid ass cool kid remarks and hope to sway her by how fucking amazing you apparently are." You could hear the sarcasm but decided to smirk, "I'm glad we finally agree on something." Karkat muttered under his breath then shot you a death glare. Dave Strider, one. Karkat Vantas, zero. This indeed was an exemplary victory for you, and you would not hesitate celebrate, but you would try to figure out how to do that later. Throw yourself a party. Karkat cleared his throat and you raised an eyebrow. "Anyway... Before you were a fucking douchebag. I was thinking of having a fucking party this weekend, since my dad is going to be gone..." This just became interesting. Little Karkat throwing a party? You didn't think he'd ever get the balls to do something like that. "Is Karkat Vantas asking for my help to throw a party?" You threw your hand up onto your forehead and batted your eyes, your accent thickening to sound like a Southern Belle, "Oh my, I'm so flattered... I would never have expected something so grand to happen to little ole me. First I would like to thank my friends... For helping me reach this far..." You got cut off by angry yelling and had to do your best to hide back a laugh. "WILL YOU FUCKING GO OR NOT?!" You mocked a concerned innocent face. "Why Karkat, why so angry." He rolled his eyes and glared. "Of course I'll go, how could I miss it?"  
\------  
You stood up from the table, saying good bye to some of your new friends. Kanaya seemed quite lovely, and Jade was bubbly and it made you smile. However, it took a bit of work to not laugh at the blonde boy taunting Karkat. Dave, you think his name was. He was quite handsome, and quite a bit silly. Although you had a feeling he wasn't as much of a "cool kid" as he portrayed himself to be. You would have to attempt to learn more at another point in time, once you two were closer and there was a higher chance of him opening up. From what you had heard from Roxy, the Strider boys where not easy to get to such a point. She said they were usually fairly closed off, and that she could barely even get "D-Stri" to talk to her about what was bothering him most times and she felt them to be fairly close. Although, your sister also seemed to have a crush on him and that was fairly obvious. Something told you that he only saw her as a close friend, at best. At worse he saw her as a sister. You pondered a way to go about talking to Dave when he came up to you after class. He had a sly grin on his face and you couldn't help but smile in return. He was quite charming, to be perfectly honest. "Hey, Rose right?" You nodded in confirmation causing him to look proud of himself. "As you know, I'm Dave. Resident cool kid. Are you doing anything this weekend?" You shook your head, "I do not believe so, no. Why do you ask?" He suddenly composed himself, his cool laid back demeanor returning, and he almost looked as if you could have said yes and illicit the same response from him. "Well as you may have heard from crabby loud mouth earlier, Karkat is having a party. I thought I would invite you to be a plus one, since it would be an easy and fast way to meet everyone." You raised your eyebrows at him. A smirk tugging at the corner of your lips. "And why, exactly, would I go as your plus one when I could easily go as my sisters?" You thought you saw something flash behind his sunglasses before he smiled. "Because I'm cooler, and because I know how to show a lady a good time." You smiled lightly before nodding. "I would like very much to attend, thank you. I suppose I shall see you there?" He nodded before putting a hand up to halt you, pulling something out of his bag and writing on it before handing a slip of paper over to you. "My pesterchum. Message me and I can get you the time and the place." You smiled and said thank you, before finally walking out and heading home. Once you got home, after dodging your mother and her no doubt endless stream of boring and pointless questions, you plopped on your bed, staring at the paper. You added him to your contacts before going off to sew. You had a feeling it'd be a good year.


End file.
